1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are devices used to irradiate an object with X-rays and acquire an image of the interior of the object using X-rays that have passed through the object. The penetration of X-rays varies according to properties of materials constituting the object, and thus, an internal structure of the object may be imaged by detecting the intensity of X-rays that have passed through the object. The X-ray imaging apparatus easily detects the internal structure of the object, and is thus used to detect abnormalities, such as lesions inside a human body in medicine, or to detect the internal structure of an article or a machine part. Further, the X-ray imaging apparatus may for example be used to check the inside of baggage in an airport.
In particular, an X-ray generator generates X-rays and radiates the same to an object, and an X-ray detector detects X-rays passing through the object and transforms the detected X-ray into electrical signals. Since transformation into the electrical signals is performed pixel by pixel, a single X-ray image is obtained by combining the electrical signals corresponding to the respective pixels.
Examples of X-ray imaging apparatuses include a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, etc.
An example X-ray imaging apparatus includes an X-ray source for emitting X-rays and an X-ray detector for detecting X-rays that have passed through the object. The X-ray imaging apparatus may perform calculations on the basis of an electrical signal generated from an X-ray detector, and may generate a recovered image which can be similar to an ideal image of the inside of the object. In addition, the X-ray imaging apparatus may use the recovered image or a post-processed recovered image as an X-ray image of the object, and may display the resultant X-ray image.